


Through The Looking Glass

by Kayleigh_Payne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, King Louis, M/M, Romance, Snow White AU, Snow White Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleigh_Payne/pseuds/Kayleigh_Payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson tried to be a good king not for his people, but for his angel. Harry Styles. Everyday he would look to his mirror and ask to see his fair angel. And he would catch a glimpse every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a prompt written by gloobear on tumblr. I feel like this story is going to be fairly okay..I'm sorry if its horrible! xx

Louis walked briskly through his castle, eyeing certain peopple who bowed in his presence and ignoring the few who also took the time to bow. He made his way through the hallways and stopped in front of the mirror room. He looked both ways, making sure nobody was watching before enetering and closing the door swiftly behind him. He turned, in the room he was faced with at least a dozen or so mirrors he made his way past all of them and walked to the biggest mirror that was hanging on a pedestal that hung four feet high.

 

Louis sighed as he gazed into his mirror. "Mirror mirror, on the wall show me the fairest of them all." He whispered, his eyes falling downwards to stare at the floor. When he looked back up, his heart fluttered with being granted to see his angel. 

 

Harry

 

Harry was Louis' angel. The boy stood taller than his self, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered to him was the soft twinkle in Harry's eyes when he smiled. Or the dimples in his grin when he laughed. His laugh. Oh how Louis adored that laugh. Just the sound of it was music to Louis' ears. Louis wanted nothing more than to hear that laugh face to face, his heart would would melt if he was the cause of the beautiful noise One of the main things Louis loved about his angel were soft rows of hair that sat on his head. Just one touch, and Louis' life would be complete.

 

He watched quietly and almost motionless besides his breathing as he watched the boy out in his garden. Harry worked silently, removing the weeds from his precious garden. He watched in awe as he saw his beauty cut his finger, Louis watched heartbroken as forbidden tears fell from his eyes. 

 

Louis immediately reached out to touch his palm to the mirror,his fingers curling in pain at not being able to comfort Harry. He watched silently and sadly as Harry cleaned his finger and wiped away the forbidden tears. Louis eyes faded back to the ground as the mirror faded to black. 

 

Louis turned his back to the mirror and walked painfully slow towards the door. He held the door knob in his hands before turning back to the mirror sadly and leaving the room. Louis believed that he had been a good king recently. He had given to the poor, and he hadn't killed off anybody for looking at him the wrong way. Louis thought the mirror would see his kind deeds and give him a longer glance at his angel. 

Apparently, he was wrong.

With his back to the door Louis fell to the ground clutching his knees to his chest. He knew he wasn't an amazing king. That was something he knew. But he was trying, not just for himself and the kingdom. But because if Harry ever came to him, then he wouldn't see Louis as a bad guy,because he wasn't a bad guy. Well he was, but he would stop all of his wrong doings , and turn over a new leaf, if that meant that Harry would love him. Louis loved Harry with every fiber in his body. All he wanted was to sit in a garden that Harry and his self had planted, and have Harry teach him the do's and dont's of gardening. Maybe if they were lucky a few kids.

 

But Louis would be okay if he didn't have the gardening and the kids. As long as he had Harry. 

 

Who was the fairest of them all.


End file.
